Ancient Disruptor
An Infested heavy melee unit, the Ancient Disruptor stands out for the ability to drain away and even remove a Warframe's energy. Not only does the Ancient Disruptor possess an aura that allows its nearby allies to drain Warframe energy with each attack, their own melee attacks have a 10% chance of dealing proc on players, immediately depleting the player's Warframe energy and temporarily reducing shields. They are light blue and green in colour, with bright red tentacles where one would presume a mouth is. Keep an eye out for the distinctive red glow. Tips *Casts an aura that reduces radial and power damage received by nearby allies. All attacks from the Disruptor and its linked allies, while not dependent on proc, will reduce energy relative to the damage they deal. *It is recommended to take these Ancients out from afar. Anything that deals Corrosive or Blast damage will be effective, Slash to a lesser extent. Ancients take less damage from Radiation, Toxic, and Cold damage. Close range and melee combat is not recommended, but if you must, attempt to attack from the side or back. *Like all Ancients, the Disruptor will knock down players with both their charging attack and by striking with their smaller arm. They will usually follow up with their disrupting attack. Remember that the longer arm is the only one that can disrupt you, and keep your distance. *When afflicted, it is recommended to attempt to roll away or do a jump attack with your melee weapon (if it stuns or knocks down enemies) when in the presence of other Infestation, as the scrambling effects can cause confusion with consulting the HUD for current ammunition, Shields and Health. *While Rhino's Iron Skin is active, you are immune to both the knockdown and the energy drain. The same applies for Trinity's Link. *Blocking with a melee weapon can block its attacks and energy drains (but is unreliable as it sometimes fails). *While using Shade, if an Ancient charges you and you cloak, it is advised to move away from where you last were as the Ancient will sometimes reach you and attack you regardless of the fact you have been hidden for moments before it attacked. *An easy way to counter the Disruptor's charge attack and power drain is to jump kick straight at the ancient. This will knock down the Disruptor and prevent you from getting disrupted. *As of Update 11, it is now recommended to have the sentinel equipped with a Guardian mod, allowing the victim to shrug off the excessive shield damage dealt by the Ancient Disruptor. *In Defense, Mobile Defense, and Survival missions, where many enemies are slain is a short period of time, players should be able to find enough energy orbs to refill what energy was lost. Be sure to not immediately start grabbing them though, as the orbs will be consumed, but as long as your screen is distorted, they will not provide any energy. Be especially careful when using Carrier with the Vacuum precept equipped, since it will still pick up energy orbs at a greater range, which will go to waste while disrupted. *After the change in model and appearance in update 9, their lower legs are very hard to hit, as bullets will usually miss or go through the legs without dealing damage. Try to aim between the middle of the legs and their "waist" as most bullets will hit this area. *They will occasionally deploy grappling hooks to reel in players into melee range, identical to that used by Grineer Scorpions. This attack can immobilize players long enough for the Disruptors to attack with their energy drain, making a successful hooking a risk of unavoidable disruption. Handspring will allow players to spring up mid-pull however, enough to make an escape. Notes *Prior to Update 9, the Ancients appear to be oversized Runners and Leapers. Ancient Disruptor in particular were bright red. *Update 14 gave Ancients the ability to hook in players from afar, an ability identical to that of the Grineer Scorpion. *Mind Controlled Disruptors will give allies a magnetic aura but it is unknown if any effects benefit players. (possible Eximus resistance?) **The same effect applies to Shadow Ancients. *An Ancient under the effects of a Radiation proc will have their aura's temporarily disabled to its allies although the effect will still be negatively applied to players. *When a Disruptor is around, it and other enemies in range can drop out of Bastille's effect. Bugs *Stealth attacking them causes them to shrink. *Reviving yourself after getting killed by a disruptor causes your screen to stay disrupted. **Getting disrupted again will fix the screen when the effect expires. Trivia *The heavy/right-arm attack of Ancient Disruptors used to drain shields and energy completely with every hit - this was reduced to a forced Magnetic proc that reduces shields and drains all energy as of Update 11. *According to the Lotus, the Ancients are a plant-like lifeform. *The Ancient Disruptor has a similar infected Orokin crown on their backs, similar to the Ancient Infested. Ancient Healers has this similarity as well. Media Ancient Disruptor 9.3.png 2013-07-12_00025.jpg|Ancient Disrupter model as of U9 AncientDU9.jpg Infested_Ancient_Disruptor.jpg|Ancient Disrupter prior to U9. ancientdisruptorcodex.png|Ancient Disrupter Codex de:Uralter Unterbrecher fr:Ancien Disruptif Category:Enemies Category:Infested